


Tempus Fugit

by Antipodean2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antipodean2/pseuds/Antipodean2
Summary: Prose Poem - TIME





	

**Author's Note:**

> reflections on

No time to Fly, Time only to stretch out, endlessly each exquisite moment.  
No time wasting here: “We guys is stone cold” MARBLE.

Time past, pastime  
Time to live 

Time is of the Essence, Essential, and Existential? MAYBE

Twisted time, warped time  
“let’s do the time warp again” MISSING

Life line short – NO TIME.

Timing Timing Timing  
Off Off Off

Time to Cry,  
Time to see the last, the last, the last, SMILE

 

Time to let it all fly away.  
The fall, so well timed, it made perfect time.  
Time to taste the last, the last, the last, TEAR.

 

Time for hearts to break –   
Never well timed.  
Never perfect, time stops on a MOMENT.  
Time to take the last, the last, the last, BREATH.

 

Time to die. The end of Time.  
Time is carried away and thrown on its funeral pyre.  
Lit by Sorrow and fuelled by pain. Time BURNS.  
Time evaporates, time fly’s heavenward.

 

Timeless NOT, But Badly TIMED


End file.
